User talk:ProfessorTrek
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ProfessorTrek! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Canada" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the canon policy, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 04:06, July 9, 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Recent work Again, please note we do not deal in real world information not described in Star Trek, such as the history of Canada's involvement with the Manhattan Project. That's why we have a Wikipedia link to their article on Canada. Please review MA:CANON and MA:POV for more information. If you post here that you have read this page, I will lift the block early so you can resume editing.--31dot 04:11, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :I have. And I understand the policy of not including real-world information. Here, it just so happens that real-world information parallels events in the Star Trek universe. The reason Nazi Germany was unable to complete its heavy water experiments in the corrected timeline, ST:TOS "City on the Edge of Forever", was that Canada manufactured heavy water for the Manhattan Project, and thus the Allies got there first. This was because Prime Minister King understood the exigencies of the situation. ProfessorTrek 04:18, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm fairly sure the Manhattan Project was not mentioned in Star Trek(unless you can cite the specific use of the phrase)- I know we have no article on it. As such, it is not appropriate to mention Canada's involvement in it. --31dot 04:23, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm also fairly sure that King's directive about heavy water was not mentioned specifically, and the mere fact that King did appear in Star Trek is not enough of a connection, as the Star Trek universe is different than ours.--31dot 04:26, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I am wrong, and you are right. Spock also had no interest in Canadian history because he knew that triticale is a Canadian invention in "The Trouble with Tribbles"--it's obvious that is what he was thinking (that is, his knowledge of Star Trek--universe Canadian history) when he made the comments about heavy water in "City on the Edge of Forever". It's a judicial thing--even when you don't agree with one of the parties, if the law is on their side, you have to rule in their favour. It's in the rules...er, "Judicial Canon". Check the U.S. Federal Rules of Civil Procedure. Did it ever occur to you that, as a result of these, although it is never mentioned in canon, that his mother Amanda Grayson is probably Canadian, or at least a student of Canadian history? :See, it's not that I am factually wrong; I'm wrong because you have adminstrative controls, and I don't. ProfessorTrek 04:37, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Also, Harlan Ellison was, as a result of the accolades he received on "City", pissed off at the Canadian producers of the Canadian science fiction show The Starlost, in which Walter Koenig appeared, which is why the episodes he wrote for The Starlost were credited to his pseudonym, "Cordwainer Bird". ::So I've locked the page due to the repeated insertion of information that is not compliant with the canon and POV policies. I also strongly suggest you read MA policies without interpreting them with US law, which has no bearing on this. - 05:42, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :You fucking wish. ::Enjoy your block. Have a nice day. - 07:06, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :No one is above the law--perhaps you fly the flag upside down, too. You probably have the mistaken belief that you occupy the moral high ground here; do not mistake power untempered by morality for righteousness. Power is used prudently when illogic and ignorance invade the project; however, power is used incorrectly when applied rigidly and indiscriminately to edify its own ignorance, as a new source adds value through demonstrated erudition, insight and eloquence, as I have. Such power is misplaced, and ought to be opposed. ProfessorTrek 19:10, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::No clue what's going on here except to say that only canon information is allowed here. You can't add your speculation, real world info, or anything that wasn't specifically mentioned or seen in star trek. If we did allow that then every article would basically be a wikipedia entry. We have external links to wikipedia and other sources when necessary if you want a non-in-universe view on the particular subject. — Morder (talk) 19:40, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::What is going on here is that I am getting harassed by a power-crazed dilettante who desires to exclude superior erudition, insight and eloquence, lest such reflect upon his own efforts negatively. ProfessorTrek 20:05, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Canada has been mentioned many times in Trek, and heavy-water experiments were mentioned specifically. Nazi heavy-water experiments were nullified by Canada's contribution; Spock's knowledge of this is specifically implied, although all he said was "...and that gave Germany time to complete its heavy-water experiments..." ( ). What is not rational is to interpolate that Canada's contribution specifically did not occur to contribute to the events and progression of the Trek universe. Spock explicitly specified the instrumentality of Allied heavy-water experiments ( and explicitly demonstrated a knowledge of, hence an interest in, Canadian history ( ). It is Trek canon that the Allies completed their heavy-water experiments first, and this resulted in the Allied, rather than a Nazi, development of the first nuclear weapon, and that this was pivotal to developments in the Trek universe thereafter ( ). It is not rational to conclude that specifically in the Trek universe, this Allied contribution came from a source other than Canada. ProfessorTrek 20:05, July 9, 2011 (UTC)